The Wardens
are a superhero organization based in New York Central, that was formed out of the remnants of the Protectorate following Gold Morning. ''Modus operandi'' Some considered them a successor to the PRT.“I don’t have any superiors,” the therapist said. “The PRT is done. There are groups trying to cobble together a replacement, but it’s looking shaky at best. I’m here because I was invited, and because I want to help people. I’d like to help you. I think everyone would be much happier if we found you a path that isn’t following in his footsteps.” - Excerpt from Teneral e.1Let’s not ignore that the PRT is gone, we no longer have non-capes in charge of them, and they have more proportional power than ever. Let’s not ignore that they’re making a new PRT without any of the key rules that defined the last one. Less communication, no oversight. - Glow-worm P.1According to Moonsong, the Wardens are the 'PRT-Like' group from before. They're bringing 'lots of teams' under their general umbrella, but moonsong is skeptical if it's working. - Summary of Glow-worm by Wildbow Although a large and powerful group, they were not a government-sponsored national team in the same way the Protectorate was.We have no national cape team or licensed heroes. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.8 They did not have civilian oversight, and were arguably less transparent than the PRT. They would certify certain cape groups and lend support. They provide coordination between the teams, and likely organized the lottery to determine which hero teams would deal with which district.Shadow 5.4 Compared to PRT, the Wardens seem to provide their affiliated capes with a degree of autonomy, staking on their own experience and competency, but dipping into semi-autonomous subgroups when situation demands.Narwhal’s group were some of the more experienced heroes around, hand-picked from teams like Foresight, the Shepherds, and Advance Guard. They were veterans with years of experience, many of them ex-Wards who had grown up with their powers.- Pitch 6.2 It was compared to the PRT accreditation of other teams.“I spent most of my childhood watching my mom balance the books, I did the events, the photoshoots, the merchandising as a PRT-acknowledged team. I have something of a sense of what you’re probably going for.” - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Direct Wardens members usually prioritize threats from the higher-end of the spectrum, such as Ogun, Sleeper and Machine Army, leaving mid- and low-level threat to affiliated teams.Beacon 8.2 Structure The Wardens included a number of teams under their banner, including some that were not originally a part of the Protectorate.11:46:14 Moonsong: A lot of teams are gathering under the Wardens. PRT-like. They’re walking a fine line between emulating PRT and being PRT. Lots of teams under the umbrella. I’m not sure it’s working. I don’t know if I want to get on board with that. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.2 These sub-teams were sometimes known as "cells", and had their own individual leaders.He was extended an offer to join the Wardens as a leader of one of the group’s cells, and he accepted. - Glow-worm P.9 The Wardens continue to employ group of Guild-supported exPRT-veterans – Dragon's Teeth.Teneral e.5 Direct Members Affiliated Teams Main Teams *Advance Guard *Foresight *The Attendant/The Shepherds Lesser Teams *Kings of the Hill *The Wayfinders *The NavigatorsGlare 3.6 *Breakthrough (formalized after Heavens arc)We were drawing a stipend from the local government now, through Citrine’s husband - Excerpt from Black 13.1 History Background Eden envisioned a possible future where the Wardens were the enemies of the Shepherds, who they believed had created powerful "superweapons". In reality, Eden herself was influencing them both to prevent peace. However, this future never came to pass and Eden was slain.It could see the reaction among the gathered heroes of the Wardens. - Excerpt from Interlude 29 Post-Gold Morning The Wardens were established and became one of the many groups that was trying to fill the gap that the Protectorate left with its collapse. Several ex-villains eventually joined.Article: No Witnesses Remain & Forum Thread The article identifies three villains who we know about in heroic groups – two with the Wardens and one with Shelter. They committed crimes, we have some limited information or scraps of wiki articles, but the witnesses of those past crimes are either dead or yet to establish themselves. We established standards for amnesty, but sometimes those standards can’t be met. The ex-villains find places on the team with nobody to naysay. - Excerpt from Glow-worm P.3 The Wardens provided minor support for Goddess' Cluster, two of them became Warden employees, two other receive financial support on a regular basis.Because of the danger Goddess had posed, and because her cluster was paranoid about being targets and about being weak, her cluster had asked for protection. The Wardens hadn’t been able to provide a safehouse and around-the-clock bodyguard, but they had provided some guidance. Three members of the cluster were gone, Goddess included. Two had joined the Wardens, becoming employees. Two more had slipped through the cracks, maintaining a stipend if they would call in or visit on a regular basis. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.3 Some other Shin parahumans also applied to Wardens for a refugee status. They located their heavily fortified headquarters in New York Central area of The City near the largest cluster of inter-dimensional portals.Glare 3.6 Glow-Worm Over two years after Gold Morning the Wardens had become an umbrella organization with numerous other hero teams working under their certification and supervision. When Weld returned, he was given a position as the leader of a Wardens team.To start with, today was the day Weld returned to Gimel after some time elsewhere. We’ve been told he was doing a combination of work in Earth Bet and spending some time touring other worlds in the company of the mass-murderer codenamed ‘Garotte’ and a pair of unnamed capes the two were friendly with. He was extended an offer to join the Wardens as a leader of one of the group’s cells, and he accepted. - Glow-worm P.8 Early Ward Two years after Gold Morning the Wardens were an umbrella organization that dealt with numerous distinct cape teams The Wardens were spread thin. Numerous comparisons to the PRT were drawn and the damage from Gold Morning was felt dearly.“The Wardens are cooperating with seven major cape teams and, last I checked, ten minor teams. We are not a monolithic entity. We are not an authority. We are not the bad guys, Julia.” ... “I can tell you this: all we want to do is help. We want to find the right capes for the major crises and we want to equip the teams out there with information and resources. “ ... “No, wait, hold on, Julia. You told me when you asked me to have a chat with you on camera that you wanted to have a conversation. Let me say this.” I looked at the little TV in the corner of the kitchen. “…that people are going to draw on what they know to fill the blanks, when they don’t have enough information. I understand that the closest parallel that many Americans draw to the Wardens is the PRT. Give us time to make our impression and show how we operate,” Chevalier said. - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 The legal wing of the Wardens participates heavily in forming the new government and law structure. Post-Fallen fall The Wardens Headquarters got demolished by portals. Personnel loss was not specified. Despite ensuing strain on resources, they continue to deal with the outside threats to The City and its settlements.Interlude 9 II Valkyrie and her flock were deployed against numerous threats the wardens had to deal with. Post-Goddess' Takeover The displaced headquarters was located.Interlude 9 II Some Wardens under Narwhals command were mobilised to protect Brockton Bay and its time bubbles from March and her team. Post-Time Bubble Pop New headquarters was organized, the Bunker, hidden on uninhabited Earth. The Wardens agreed to banish uncontainable parahumans to another Earth. Necessary portal-creating equipment was provided by Lookout and placed in their new HQ. Assisted in arresting Orchard.Black 13.11 The Wardens rallied a response to Teacher's attack on The City's infrastructure. They also accepted assistance of Tattletale and started hiding at-risk parahumans at their bunker.The Wardens had expanded their headquarters over the last few days, and yet the number of capes that were housed within had increased by several factors. Each team had made its individual calls on who to inform and who to leave in the dark. ... There were capes in attendance who were too short-tempered, unreliable, or otherwise prone to break under stress to have out in the city. There were capes who could, but who were sitting this one out, because they had other shit going on, or because the stress of it was too much. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.2 The Wardens deployed against Teacher at the same time as Shin Diplomatic Crisis happened. After initial reports of success their main team disappeared without a trace. They gathered the second assault, and put another three teams against Teacher as a last-ditch attempt.Dying 15.1 Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Heroes Category:Spoilers